


Cal Kestis Gets A Harem Of Morally Questionable Sexy Friends (Whether He Wants One Or Not)

by Blarghal



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Multi, Other, Sexual Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blarghal/pseuds/Blarghal
Summary: This is going to be a series of rather silly series inspired in part by @acosmiclove and in part by a lovely piece of art by @arazend, both on twitter.  It will involve explicit sexual conduct by a whole host of characters.  Possibly even all together.  There will be little in the way of continuity, that will be sacrificed in the name of humor and whim.There will be LGBTQ characters throughout the story.  If that's not your thing, pass it by.Additional tags will be added as this progresses.  I will try to tag individual chapters as well.  If I miss anything, please feel free to let me know so I can update things appropriately.  :D
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Masana Tide | Ninth Sister, Cal Kestis/Merrin, Cal Kestis/Merrin/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister, Cal Kestis/Seventh Sister, Cal Kestis/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister, Cal Kestis/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister/Seventh Sister, Cal Kestis/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister/Seventh Sister/Masana Tide | Ninth Sister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Cal Kestis Gets A Harem Of Morally Questionable Sexy Friends (Whether He Wants One Or Not)

Cal Kestis is having a good day! 

Sure it’s been pretty rough going since finding the holocron, then fighting Trilla again, then watching Trilla  _ die _ , then running for his life from  _ Darth Vader _ , then almost  _ drowning _ , then  _ destroying the holocron _ …. But today! Today is a good day! He has just picked up his favorite mocha caff order from the lovely Weequay at the counter and he is ready to go back to the room he’s booked at the local inn and  _ relax _ . 

Cal leaves the caff shop in high spirits, whistling a jaunty tune as he leisurely strolls down the street. Nodding and smiling to the people along his way, he basks in the glow of the Living Force. He arrives at the quaint little inn with a skip in his step. He nods politely to the woman behind the counter and practically bounces up the stairs feeling light as a feather. 

_ Perhaps I’ll take a nap! Gods, I haven’t done that in  _ **_ages_ ** . He smiles at the thought, content with his plans for this wonderful afternoon. His smile widens as he keys the entry to his room on the second floor, imagining the softness of his bed. He  _ loves _ his bed on the  _ Mantis _ , his  _ home _ , but it is by no means the most…  _ comfortable _ thing he’s ever slept on. 

His comm beeps as he crosses the threshold and he fishes it out of his pocket, making his way towards the fresher. It’s a message from Merrin, and his lips turn up at the way she finally calls him  _ Cal _ , letting him know that their supply run is taking slightly longer than originally anticipated. Looks like his stay in this lovely little city has just gotten longer. He sends a reply as he makes his way to his bedroom, patting BD-1 on their head as he passes where they’re charging. 

_ Maybe I’ll check out the museum here _ , he thinks,  _ I’ve got the time, it seems _ . 

He collapses onto the bed with a contented sigh and closes his eyes. It  _ is _ quite comfortable, indeed.  _ Can’t wait to take BD-1 to the museum with me, he  _ **_loves_ ** _ learning new things….. _

His eyes snap open as his comm beeps again. With a groan he rolls onto his side away from the noise. 

_ If I don’t acknowledge it, it’s not there _ . 

The beeping continues, indifferent to his existential theories. He puts a pillow over his head. 

The beeping contrives to be even louder, somehow. 

“Fiiiiiiiiine.” He groans the word. If it sounds a tad petulant, well, there’s no one here to call him on it. 

Rolling over onto his back he flails around with his hand for a moment before it comes into contact with the source of this interruption to his  _ much deserved nap _ . It seems he’s received a new message, but the code is unfamiliar. He frowns at that, a touch of unease brushing at the edge of his mind. Sitting up slowly, he reaches out to try and get a sense of everything around him. He doesn’t  _ feel _ anything wrong, nothing  _ seems  _ out of the ordinary, but….

He huffs out a soft chuckle. It’s  _ just _ a message, what’s the  _ worst _ that it could contain? He taps a button. His stomach drops to the soles of his boots. 

“Ohhhhh….. _ fuck _ .” 

The message is simple, just three words and a picture. 

“I lived bitch.” And the smirking face of Trilla Suduri. 


End file.
